


Happy

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: “Happy is a good look on you.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Happy

“Good day?” Bucky sits down next to you at the cafeteria table, facing away from the table top itself and leaning back on its surface on his elbows. You’ve had the argument one too many times about ‘sitting like a normal person’ and how his ‘huge thighs don’t fit under the table’ and how ‘no guy has swagger sitting normally’.

“Yeah, actually.” you grin at him. “How’d you know?” 

“Just the look on your face.” His eyes soften, “Happy is a good look on you.”

Your entire body seems to blush at his words, warmth running through you. As your face heats up, you stutter, “Uh thanks.” 

“Just being honest.” His eyebrows knit together, “Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to—“ Bucky loses the cool guy facade, suddenly sitting up and turning towards you.

“No, no.” you reassure him, placing your hand gently on his, “That’s just probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

“Oh, well, good.” He runs a hand back through his hair, “I’m glad.” 

You can feel the awkwardness wafting off of Bucky, “Hey, Barnes, why are you acting so weird?” 

Your phone vibrates. A text from Steve. 

You don’t see the way Bucky gazes at you as you look down at the screen, a soft smile on his face. 


End file.
